As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,843,309; 3,974,938; 3,994,412; and 4,175,604; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse tamper proof sealing arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more that adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices do not provide the same degree of dramatic visual warning that is produced by the subject matter of the present invention.
As most people are no doubt aware product tampering has assumed a role of critical importance to manufactures of all types of products; and new ways are constantly being sought to provide a warning to consumers that the possibility exists that the contents of a package or other container may have been tampered with after the package left the factory.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of tamper proof sealing apparatus that employs a unidirectional engagement between the primary components; wherein, one of the components has a portion that must be physically separated from the remainder of the component to accomplish the disengagement of the components; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.